


Power Play

by Flutterbat



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Assumed Gender Roles, Expected Gender Roles, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Patriarchy, Power Dynamics, Shady Vallites, alternative universe, pre-game, quick fic, shady behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterbat/pseuds/Flutterbat
Summary: Queen Mikoto receives some concerned visitors. Can she calm their fears?Or - if you ever wondered how Mikoto stayed on the throne of Hoshido for so long when Ryoma was right there, this is the fic for you.





	Power Play

Sasuke was not expected to go far in life. He was a nice boy, true, but he was a fifth son, and seen as a bit too naive and a little too forgetful to be useful to his father. So his parents had been delighted when he was personally selected by Queen Mikoto as her parlour guard and was to be present at nearly all of her meetings.

Today, Queen Mikoto had some very important guests, and he stood dutifully by her, fulfilling his instructions to the letter. Stay by the Queen, and whatever happens, do not interrupt. He could do that. Sometimes he did wonder why Reina or Orochi did not sit in on them and he had asked her once. She had simply smiled kindly at him and pressed his shoulder. “My retainers are not suitable for this job. Only you can do this.” He felt proud.

She was sat by her low table, preparing tea and an ageing couple sat opposite her. Grey was creeping into their hair, and lines were starting to pepper their faces but the man still had a fierce fire red mane, his wife’s ashy brown was pulled back in to an elegant bun. Queen Mikoto poured the tea into three cups, and then the man spoke.

"We need to speak of my grandchildren.”

Her guests today were Lord Miyamoto, one of the most prominent feudal lords in Hoshido and his wife. He commanded vast swathes of fertile land in the central belt, and supplied many samurai and sky knights to the royal army. There were some whispers and rumours that the only family more wealthy than his was that of the royal family… but Lord Miyamoto had pledged their allegiance to the crown through the marriage of his only daughter Ikona to Hoshido’s high prince before he ascended the throne.

Queen Mikoto said nothing as she smiled sweetly at him and delicately sipped her tea. Lord Miyamoto continued with his grievances.

“I will get to the point. Ryoma was recognised as a man  over three seasons ago. Indeed, he has lead troops to great victories on the western borders and Raijinto sings in his hand. It is beyond time you stepped down as regent and let him take his rightful place on the Throne of Truth!”

Mikoto set her cup down. “I am very sorry you feel like that,” she said warmly. “But Ryoma has been through so much, and why, just this morning he revealed to me that the pressure of ruling would overwhelm him. I swore to Sumeragi I would protect his children as my own, it would be remiss for me to abdicate my position to leave Ryoma so vulnerable.”

Lord Miyamoto narrowed his eyes and inhaled sharply. “How convenient of him to speak to you.” His wife placed a comforting hand on her husbands arm.

“We are grateful for your kind eye over our grandchildren,” Lady Miyamoto added after her husband finished speaking. “But we swore to Ikona that we would watch over them to.”

Sasuke felt like he might want to inject, but he had his orders. He noted Mikoto was still wearing her smile, but it seemed more fixed than warm now.

Lady Miyamoto continued. “Perhaps we can reach a compromise? You are right, Ryoma _is_ still young. Perhaps he might benefit from a season or two fostering in our homelands? He could enjoy the company of other young noble lords for him to form friendships and alliances with, but he would also to have mentors that he might learn from, to better prepare him for rule." She gazed at her husband before turning back to the queen. "While nobody could take Sumeragi's place, we have several sword masters in our service whose teachings would prove invaluable for him." She paused before adding, "Might I suggest Takumi comes too?”

“Ryoma has been very happy with his education here,” said Mikoto. “There are many threats outside of Hoshido, and the people look to him. His place needs to be in Shirasagi. And my _dear_ Takumi is so awfully fond of Sakura, it would break his heart to be parted from their little doll parties. So while I am grateful for the invitation, as their legal guardian, I must politely decline the offer.”

That did not sit well with Lord Miyamoto. His voice remained steady, but he was clearly not happy. “You dishonour my grandsons with your coddling, Queen Mikoto. I was willing to over look Sumeragi’s behaviour towards my daughter but I will not tolerate the shaming of her sons.”

Lady Miyamoto could not keep the shock from her face and she reached across to squeeze her husband’s hand. She whispered something in his ear too, but Sasuke couldn’t make it out. Either way… he was surprised that Queen Mikoto had not dismissed them, given how forward they were being with their unhappiness.

An awkward silence had descended on the room, but it was broken by Lady Miyamoto clearing her throat. “Forgive my husband, Queen Mikoto. He did so adore Ikona, who was our only daughter, and you know what they say about fathers and their precious girls. Perhaps we might talk about something lighter, perhaps? Tell me, how are Hinoka’s marriage prospects looking? We know many noble families very well and would be delighted to help you find a suitable husband for her. I'm sure there have been many offers.”

The Queen’s smile remained fixed. “Oh there is no time for that,” said Mikoto in a dismissively light tone. “She is training to become a sky knight now, so she can rescue my precious Kamui. She was ever so fond of him and it looks like she’ll be quite the warrior.”

Lord Miyamoto turned a shade of red, and Lady Miyamoto looked horrifed.

“You have not... arranged anything?” said Lady Miyamoto. “But she is already blooming, she needs to find a good husband to take care of her… if you wait much longer you risk angering many lords who will be expecting an answer. Why, she might end up matched with a lesser shogun or someone with questionable honour!”

This time, it was Lord Miyamoto who reached over to comfort his wife by squeezing her hand. “It is outrageous that you would expect the high princess to train as a warrior and put herself in harms way,” he said evenly. “Can you imagine the distress it would cause her brothers if some harm came to her, and they were not there to protect her?”. He paused. “As parents, we do truly regret your loss of Kamui, but it is not Hinoka’s role to rescue him. Hoshido has many proficient warriors whom that job should fall too.”

“Tell me at least she is proficient with her calligraphy and tea making,” added his wife rather frantically. “She can work a needle and thread?”

Mikoto has her smile still fixed upon her face. “Such tension, such discontent. I assure you both, Sumeragi’s children are doing very well under my guidance.”

“ _Ikona’s_ children need proper instruction before you ruin them!” spat Lord Miyamoto, unable to hide his anger any longer.

Mikoto was indifferent to the lord’s rage, indeed her gaze seemed caught by something behind them. She stood up and spread her arms. “Ah! I’m glad you made it,” she said, addressing the person who had just walked in to the room. Sasuke suddenly felt peaceful, and Lady Miyamoto rubbed her eyes as if overcome by tiredness.

“May I introduce my ward, Azura.” A girl with a blank expression and long blue hair moved to stand next to the Queen, and she bowed at her guests. “Azura, this is Lord and Lady Miyamoto. They would love to hear you sing for them.”

Azura’s expression remained impassive, but she intently looked at the Queen. "The requiem perhaps?"

“We don’t want to hear a song!” protested Lord Miyamoto.

Mikoto paid him no mind, and instead addressed Azura. "That sounds perfect, sweet child. And then perhaps, if they are still in the mood, you could continue with the sonata."

Azura turned to face the Queen's guests, who now looked very confused. She began to sing.

***

_It was a beautiful tune. Lady Miyamoto began to sway along to the music, only vaguely aware at how her husband was beginning to slump. She had kept her emotions in check for most of the meeting, but she had been distressed... but now her feelings of discontent towards this interloper began to subside._

_No, she wasn’t an interloper. That wasn't fair to her. She had been a saviour._

_Poor Mikoto, widowed at such a such a young age and how selfless of her to take in children that were not her own._

_And really, when faced with such beauty, inside and out, who could blame Sumeragi for straying? Ikona had clearly displeased her husband and had proven herself to be far from the ideal Hoshidan wife, no wonder he had looked elsewhere. Indeed, perhaps if she had educated her daughter better… Ikona’s shame was her own and her husband had been so rude to this wonderful woman. She would plead the queen’s forgiveness and swear to never step foot in Shirasagi again or question how Mikoto was bringing up her children again… but first she had to rest. The journey to the capital had been long and she was so very tired._

***

“Sasuke?”

He shook his head, somehow he had zoned out, if only for a minute. He felt a wave of shame… he had left the queen unprotected by his daydreaming and he was disappointed in himself. Queen Mikoto did not seem to mind however, instead she looked concerned. Lucky for him the meeting had only just started.

“Lord and Lady Miyamoto seem to have suddenly taken ill." She pointed to the slumped forms of Lord and Lady Miyamoto. How had he missed this? "Will you see that they are delivered back to their quarters? It would probably be best if they left for their homelands post haste to recover as well, could you arrange this immediately for them? I doubt they will want to stay.”

Sasuke bowed. “Of course, my queen. I will see to it right away.”

 _Thank the Gods for Queen Mikoto_ , he thought. _She could not be more kind_.

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to Mikoto fans, this plot bunny hopped into my head. 
> 
> I know the game makes her super lovely and beloved but I am really curious why she was still queen at the start of the game when she is not the natural mother of the heir apparent and Ryoma was clearly old enough to assume the throne... I really don't think some of the more powerful lords would take it lying down. 
> 
> So I decided to write something that shows perhaps a more interesting and grey side of her beyond her being perfect, which would have made Fates ten times more interesting if they'd explored it.
> 
> Also, there is no way that Hoshido would kidnap Azura, and Mikoto not know it was her niece. 
> 
> If you've read this far, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it - if you have thoughts please share them C:


End file.
